Into You
by Night-Parfait
Summary: Living thousands of years can be boring...unless you meet that one person who is brave enough, or dumb enough, to take you on and indisputably win you over. PUPPYSHIPPING Kaijou. Vampire vs. mutt.
1. Chapter 1

__**Night-parfait:**Hello everyone! I am beginning ANOTHER new fic... ; A ; I will update the others, I promise. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this fic

**Into You**

Chapter One

* * *

_Sometimes for a short, yet somehow lingering, moment…I think of you. The air is just right, the cool of winter rolling over the city, just enough to wear a jacket and switch to hot coffee. The sun dropping lazily behind the trees and the few strangers I pass, give me that feeling of an almost lost memory of you. There is violinist on the street, loosely playing that song you used to like, the one I can no longer remember the name or lyrics too. All I can hear is the melody, and with it, I catch a glimpse of your smiling honey brown eyes looking at me. For the first time in ages, I feel alone._

* * *

Pulling my trench coat on tighter, as though it would actually bring me warmth, I enter a small shop on the street side to escape the wind, brushing my now mussed hair into something vaguely more presentable.

"Aren't you Seto Kaiba?" I heard, as I always do, a female's voice squeal with over delight. I looked to her, with my eyes that were cold, that other people had coined the expression as 'cold glare'. Though honestly, they have not even begun to see the extremes these eyes could express. She smiled with a sweet shyness to her, twisting her foot in and putting her knees together cutely as she folded her arms nervously behind her back. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes, I'm sure she was reincarnated to have eyes like that. She was rather busty and curvy despite her young appearance, only perhaps sixteen or so years old. She was probably the one running the shop considering we two were the only ones in it. If I had been hungry it would have been a devastating night for her…

"I am." I say quietly, more or less, uninterested. I grab a small handmade kuriboh keychain from the wall and look over its poor design with no intentions of purchasing it.

"I thought so!... Oh! That one was made by me…you would probably like my brother's much more." She trailed off, disappearing into the back of the store. I rolled my eyes. I could leave now but that would take me out of this warm shop. The downfall of being a dead, so-called vampire was the fact that being cold is a permanent issue. She returned quickly with a handful of little trinkets and chains. I raised a brow as she lay them across the counter. I leaned closer to take a look. There was a small blues eyes white dragon, a celtic guardian and a dark magician girl, all beautifully made from clay.

"How much are they?" I questioned, intrigued by the intricate detail each piece had. Someone had been too careful and attentive to make such useless little things.

"I will give you all of them for six hundred and fifty yen." She smiled. I raised a brow. It was rather inexpensive for something this quality. She put her head down shyly but I could still see a smile wide across her face. "Actually, I'm only charging you for one…but since it's you, it should be ok." She said before stealing another glance at me. I put down a thousand yen and she immediately returned the change, wrapping the pieces in little pink pieces of tissue paper and putting them in a small cloth bag. I pocketed the bag and left. Having had enough of the cold for today, and not feeling like repeating the same awkward shop event, I called my driver and returned to my mansion.

"Mokuba, for you." I said, placing the small bag of now two trinkets, having kept the dragon for myself, in front of my little adorable brother. Mokuba took the bag and opened it. There were days when I missed his youthful spirit, full of wonder and excitement, as he grew without growing, becoming wise and sometimes more knowledgeable than I, and today was one of those days. His face that once could have filled with ridiculous excitement was now just holding a light and casual smile.

"These are amazing, well made." Mokuba said turning them over in his hand, paying attention not to damage them. He looked at my face and beamed, jumping up and hugging me. "Better?" He asked with a laugh on his voice. I pushed him down on the couch and then sat on the armchair beside him.

"Now it's just odd." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes. "It is getting much colder…"

"You are so wary of the cold." Mokuba stated, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to attend elementary school again." I comment. I see him slump.

"It's not like it's so terrible, the kids are fun to play with and teach…it's just terrible that I have to act like I don't know anything…and get corrected by someone who knows so much less than me." Mokuba sighed. "At least we are back in Domino…even though the memories left behind here are bad…I like it here."

"Me too." I reply. Mokuba and I had become orphans here, real orphans, from the time when we were honestly alive. This place had no ties to who we were now. We had left this town in hopes of a new beginning and then we found the end of our lives. We dare not to return here until last week, three hundred years later. The only thing that was still the same was the mansion; everything surrounding it had changed. The women no longer wore kimonos, the men no longer fought with sword or farmed. The paper house belonging to our original parents, whose names and faces had vanished with time, had also vanished. Just the mansion that belonged to Gozobaro, our step-father of our living selves, remained, untouched and overgrown along with all the riches inside.

I regret to say that my first killing occurred while I was still alive. We had originally fled from the city shortly after I murdered Gozobaro. His constant abuse toward Mokuba had driven me to that extreme. Surrounded by constant violence that was true to the time then, I was easily influenced into that decision. We had fled the city that day, terrified out of our minds, and from there, we found a new city in the mountains. I had been surprised to hear one hundred years later, that no one had bothered with our mansion, saying it was haunted, and that anyone who entered would find themselves a terrible fate.

"It is very fortunate that no one was brave enough to test the legend of this mansion." I chuckled. Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"We were so mortified then about how they would punish us…It was ridiculous to return and see Gozobaro's remains laying there just as we left them." Mokuba replied. Killing was a normal thing for both of us now. It was how we had to survive. The overgrowing population allowed us many breaks in feeding, especially with the separation of young from their families these days. "It helped that you claimed the mansion in our name before that land boom though."

"It also helped that I am playing a rich young CEO this time, so that we may repair this ruin of a mansion." I noted. "If not, it would seem strange how quickly the two of us fixed the place up. Only money and a good lie can cover for that."

"You have to do high school again while playing CEO." Mokuba teased, leaning back on the couch. He finally rested the book he had been reading on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"At least this time I have a worthy excuse of missing several days."

"You can't skip school Seto! You might learn something!" Mokuba laughed. I threw a pillow at him. We talked like this until morning, when we finally pulled on our crisp new uniforms for school. A heavy ring weighed on my pointer finger, one that protected me from the sun. Mokuba had a matching on his finger. An old witch many centuries ago had crafted them for us. We left in the limousine, having fun with our crafted status. Mokuba was dropped off first; it was a sight to see the young curious faces watch him as he got out and entered the school gates. I couldn't help but chuckle. From there, I was brought to Domino high.

As I exited the car, I could feel all eyes on me. I took care not to look at anyone. I forgot that with a status like this meant there would be many with a desire to 'get to know you'. Something like that would not be good for Mokuba and I. The last thing we needed was the world to discover that vampires do exist and that we are exactly that. I entered the school and made my way down the semi-clean hall. I found my class with ease and entered.

I found something hot slamming right into my chest. I did not stumble, but he fell back on the impact, shooting an accusatory glare at me with honey brown eyes.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going!" He barked at me, getting back on his feet and pushing me with his hands. I almost forgot to let his attack look effective. In all of my years of existing, no one had ever attempted a quarrel with me. I always felt if humans were not drawn to me, they at least could sense that I was not someone they wanted to get involved with.

"Are you going to move?" He asked in an overly loud voice, his eyes exploding with all kinds of emotion.

I was intrigued.

"If I don't?" I questioned, brow raised, I could feel a smirk seeping onto my face.

* * *

**Night-Parfait: **So there you have it! Please review if you have the time! It would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Night-parfait:** Hello Everyone! Welcome to another chapter of _Into you!_ Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it~ _As a friendly reminder, I do not own Yugioh! _

**Into You**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Who the hell are you anyway? Look I'm not in the mood!" The feisty blond yelled, pushing me again, this time actually managing to have me falter slightly. I grabbed his wrists with ease, keeping them nicely secured despite his heavy effort to free himself. He struggled for a few moments but finally stopped and looked at me, really looked at me, with a look of animosity. "Look, just because you're some rich asshole and you are a little strong doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever you want to anybody." He spat, words oozing venomous rage. I smirked.

"If I recall, you are the one who slammed into me." I replied as I slowly pushed him back into the classroom. At this point, many were watching. Of course something like this could damage my identity that I so carefully created, but this seemed like something that should be pursued. He glared at me, huffing and flaring his nostrils in a most disgusting way. I wonder what it was that had made him so angry to begin with.

"Yeah well…"He murmured, adverting his eyes to the dirty ground of the classroom. I released his wrists and he immediately left the room. Mildly disappointed, I went to sit in the first of three empty seats I spotted in the classroom, trying not to dwell on the fading excitement the blond had created. I had hoped I could have played with him a little longer, there was no way of telling if his behavior, his disregard to his natural senses to avoid creatures like me, was an actual trait, or a moment of poor judgment because of some outside distraction.

I looked around the room casually, taking in the appearance of the youth in this area. There were some talking amongst themselves in the class, eyeing me, but not daring to come near and others were so wound up in their own little conversations that took no mind to me at all. It was the reaction to be expected. I could hear a few referring to me as they whispered and took glances as inconspicuously as a human could, which honestly was still all too obvious but I did not bother listening to the gossip. Instead, I focused on the yelling I heard in the distant hall outside the classroom.

"Are you trying to skip my class on the first day? Do you want to repeat _another_ year?"

"No! I just have something I have to do!"

"You do have something to do! ATTEND CLASS."

After a few moments, an older woman in her mid-forties entered the room pulling the blond with her by his shirt. She looked like a drill sergeant but held the care of a mother. Some teachers I had come across during the last forty years or so would not so much as offer a glance to a student skipping their classes. I cocked my head as I looked over the blond boy again. His vast amount of hair was mussed, dirt caked on his pant legs and shoes, his hands and arms covered in little bruises and scrapes and his skin was just ever so lightly sun-kissed.

"Good morning class." The teacher offered as she closed the classroom door and released the boy's shirt. "Everyone stand up, we are changing seats." How useful. I waited until most people sat as she told them to before catching her eyes just long enough to imprint in her mind, to sit me close to the boy.

"Kaiba, you will sit here." She said, pointing to the empty seat in front of the boy. I frowned slightly. Perhaps I should have been more specific. It was not worth the effort to change her decision again, so I plopped down in the uncomfortable plastic chair, though better than the old stools students used to sit on. I could feel the boy sit behind me. He was talking to his friends, as though whatever anger he had harbored never existed. His tone was playful. I carefully listened in to try and catch his name.

"Aw man, Yug', Tris', why do you guys have to sit all the way up there?" He whined from behind me. I subtly scanned the front rows to see who he was speaking to and caught sight of two kids with…unique…hairstyles. I raised a brow. I suppose living that much longer than the average human cuts down the ability to comprehend 'high fashion'.

"Sorry! At least we can still hang out after school!" The kid with the star-shaped head offered, but he did not speak the blonde's name.

"Speaking of hanging out, are we still hanging out today?" The boy behind me asked.

"I can't…Yugi?" The boy named 'Tris' spoke. Say the blond one's name, not the star kid's name.

"Why not?" The blond kid barked from behind me, as though he were instigating a fight rather than making plans.

"Ribbon has swim practice…" 'Tris' said sheepishly, causing a book to go flying from behind me to hit him right in the face. It was difficult not to laugh.

"Joseph Wheeler." A scolding tone boomed through the classroom so suddenly, I almost missed hearing the name I had been so eagerly waiting for during these last few minutes. Bingo.

The teacher stormed over, grabbing Wheeler by his shirt collar and almost throwing him to the front of the room. Wheeler stumbled over his own feet as he tried to catch up to the speed of the teachers who was dragging him out of the room. He was set right outside the door where they made him stand for the remainder of the incredibly dull class. I had wondered what was so important about him attending when he was forced to do nothing more than stand outside. When the lunch bell rang, and I exited the room as quickly as possible to catch Wheeler before his friends did. I had to see if his natural perception of me had returned to the fear it should be.

"How was the weather out here all class?" I questioned sarcastically, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Even having years of practice, sometimes things just do not come out as they should.

"Smart ass." Wheeler growled, shoving his hands in his pockets and peeking into the class room to check and see if his friends were coming. I wanted his attention.

"Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?" I spoke coolly, smirking as his eyes flared up and immediately returned to look at me. His glare was overwhelmingly fun to look at. His whole face took part in it, even his mouth scowled. He looked as though he were about to say something, but of course, I could only keep his attention for that one single moment.

"Mr. Wheeler, see to it you don't misbehave or miss too many classes this year." The teacher said sternly, flashing me an unattached glance.

"Yeah…" He responded, not meeting her eyes and looking away,

"I'm serious Mr. Wheeler. If you will not be serious, we can kick you from the school. It took a lot to give you this chance. See to it that you appreciate it." She ordered. "Mr. Kaiba." She greeted me before leaving down the hall. His friends suddenly appeared.

"Ready to go eat?" 'Tris' asked, pulling Wheeler out of the way of other students.

"Yeah." Wheeler replied to the brown haired boy. He gave me one last heated look before leaving.

I could have followed him but I decided to slow the chase, mostly because I did not want to bore of my new toy so quickly. I instead went to the courtyard, taking refuge under the shade of a large tree. The ring did protect me from dying in the sun, but it didn't so much in means of the irritation the sun had on my skin. It made things very uncomfortable. Of course, staying indoors was an option, but they all led to troublesome conclusions. The lunch room required me to pretend to eat and secretly dispose of human food. The classroom required me to be sociable with humans for long periods of time. The library was too cold. It was warm outside and I could watch the potential human prey from afar or take a rest.

I felt content, and having a whole hour of nothing to do, I closed my eyes and listened to the distant chatter of the humans as a chilly breeze brushed by. I was not looking forward to winter at all. I probably sat like this for about twenty minutes when suddenly, I felt a shadow cast over me. I opened my eyes to see the blond standing over me, his friends nowhere to be seen.

"Apologize." Wheeler ordered me firmly, putting his hands on his hips and throwing the sternest expression he could muster. I chuckled.

"For what, may I ask?" I questioned, folding my hands in my lap. I did not expect him to come seek me out so soon, I was tickled. I almost did not even have to try to draw this human in; he just came to me and without fear. He definitely was either brave or a complete idiot.

"You blocked me from doing something I needed to do!" He exclaimed furiously, nostrils flaring again. I could tell it would not be too difficult to push him over the edge.

"I do not recall." I replied simply, tilting my head as though I were pondering the idea.

"You JERK! Are you dumb? It was when you just stood in the way when I was trying to leave!" He yelled. "Look. Just apologize and this will be over."

"Why, instead of bothering me, are you not fulfilling whatever that task was now?" I questioned raising a brow. I could practically see steam pouring out of his ears. He bit his bottom lip almost as though he were trying to restrain screaming and rolled his eyes before sending a fearsome glare my way.

"It's none of your damn business! Now just frickin' apologize!" He snapped loudly.

"Your mother must have a loud bark too." I said smirking. His language and overall loudness was too much for me not to give him a hard time. He grabbed my collar and I allowed myself to be pulled to my feet by him just so I would not have to go through the trouble to fix a torn uniform shirt.

"Stop being so frickin' arrogant! Do you think that arrogance is a virtue or something?!" He yelled, right into my face, mouth wide enough for me to smell his breath and blood hot enough for me to taste. I forced myself to behave, but I could not last long at this proximity.

"It's cute that you are attempting to use all of your vocabulary in one sentence." I said deviously. I saw the punch as it came to my face. I could have avoided it but then it would be all too unreal for him. It hit me square in the jaw, and though it was weak by my standards, I was impressed by the sheer amount of strength this boy had. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a rough background.

I turned slightly to appear as though it really had an impact on me before returning the favor with a light tap to his face, as young school boys should do. He stumbled back in shock as though he expected me to be knocked cold rather than to fight back. I smirked at his expression. He threw another punch, and I returned it simply, not a single punch was enough to even so much as bruise. I was careful not to damage this new prey of mine. This went on for about five minutes before I became bored and I ended up pinning him, with ease, to the ground.

He panted underneath me, giving his best attempt at escaping, just as he had before, but he gave up more quickly. He relaxed against the grass in surrender looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of his narrowed to match the scowl on the rest of his face. He looked at me hard for a moment before looking off to the side and then back at me again.

"Fine. I'm sorry I bumped into you first." Wheeler mumbled, no longer meeting my eyes. I was a little surprised but I really was not in the market for an apology. I decided to just give him what he wanted and hoped it would be impressionable enough to have him wonder about me.

"I apologize for making you miss your appointment." I replied simply, releasing his arms and getting off of him. I brushed the grass off of my uniform and fixed my jacket. He got up and followed my same notions before looking back at me.

"Then make it up to me." He mumbled as his eyes did their best to not meet with mine. His random shyness was nerve-racking. Who had ever heard of a shy trouble-maker? I looked at him briefly for a moment.

"I believe that we are even Wheeler." I replied. He shot a look at me and scoffed. "Eye for an eye."

"Forget it." He spat, turning quickly on his heel and walking away. I watched him for a moment before catching up to him.

"I could do a favor, but of course I would require something in return…of course it depends on the favor" I offered, curious as to what he possibly could want. He stopped and looked at me. He looked as though he was really debating over something or another in his head. I raised a brow as I waited, when finally he decided to speak.

"I can't fail this year but there is no way I can pass on my own." He mumbled at such a low volume that if I were human I would not have been able to hear it. I rolled my eyes.

"You are resorting to asking a stranger? I saw you have many friends." I replied. To tutor a human would be absolutely ridiculous. There would be too much contact and not only that, but this one was missing that feeling of terror that was supposed to protect him. He would end up as my prey easily.

"I can't ask them…I heard you were smart…and if you…" I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I responded, and left, leaving him standing there angry and confused.

"I don't see why you can't try it. It might be fun." Mokuba said as he did both of our homework. I did the required new concepts for 'KAIBACORP' gaming company. I had just finished explaining to Mokuba my interest in Joseph Wheeler.

"It would be too frustrating…and I want to eat him." I replied, flipping a page of the report. Mokuba looked up at me for a second before continuing on the math portion of his homework.

"So play with him first, and then eat him." Mokuba said as though it were just as simple as that.

"I would if it were that simple. His family situation seems potentially awful, but his circle of friends would notice his disappearance. Plus there was a girl I am looking at feeding on in the shopping district once my hunger returns." I replied, having easily finished a design for the new product and sending the files off in the time it would take a human to watch a children's T.V. show. I closed the laptop and leaned back. Mokuba tossed me his English sheet; he had always hated English, as he began on my history assignment. He looked back up at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No." I responded and he groaned. I knew my brother well and he was going to suggest either me taking the boy as a lover, or letting him. I really do miss when my brother was actually a kid brother at times.

"Who is the girl?" Mokuba asked, much less interested in her.

"Just a normal girl. She was the one who sold me the handmade key chains." I replied. Mokuba looked up at me with a disapproving look.

"You are so weird Seto." He complained, throwing the finished homework to the ground and laying back on the couch. "I would go for the blond" He mumbled shoving his face into a pillow.

* * *

**Night-parfait: **I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! Offer a review if you can!


End file.
